6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clones
Chrissy, Kristen, and Kirsten (frequently referred to as "The Clones") are Nikki's co-workers at the Khaki Barn. Unlike Nikki, the girls love the Khaki Barn and all that it stands for. Chrissy is the leader of the Clones and the manager of the Khaki Barn, while Kirsten and Kristen are regular employees who follow Chrissy's lead. All three girls look very much alike, as they all have blonde hair and wear tight red t-shirts and blue jeans along with similar sneakers. Despite this, they can be distinguished by eye colors and hairstyles: Chrissy has shorter, darker hair than the rest and blue eyes, Kirsten has brown eyes and her hair tied back with a blue-green elastic band, while Kristen has green eyes and her hair held back by a blue headband. All three are frequently depicted as being self-absorbed and unintelligent; however, Chrissy has been shown to be fairly crafty at times, and Kristen was revealed in "J is For Genius" to have outscored Nikki on an IQ test. Biography The Clones are first introduced in "Take This Job and Squeeze It." There, they are not given much characterization beyond being revealed to be Nikki's co-workers at the Khaki Barn and having it be shown that they love their jobs. They then appear in "The Big Sickie," where they cower before Nikki when she acts threatening towards them. After that, the Clones disappear from the series until "Deck the Mall," where they sell Jude a "Somebody Loves Me" sweater for a Christmas present. After that, the Clones next appear in "The Sushi Connection," where Chrissy puts Nikki in charge of the store when she has to tend to an emergency outside of the store despite Nikki being the least enthusiastic of her employees about the store (although it should be noted that Chrissy first wanted to give the position to Kristen, and that she only gave Nikki the position when Nikki complained and Chrissy saw it as a possible excuse for her to fire Nikki). The next appearance of the Clones comes in "Employee of the Month." Here, Chrissy turns Nikki into one of the Clones by brainwashing her in the employee lounge after narrowly being convinced by Jonesy not to fire Nikki. Despite Nikki eventually regaining her normal personality, this shows that Chrissy can be diabolical when the situation calls for it. After this, the Clones appear in "Idol Time at the Mall," where they shun Nikki after hearing Wyatt's insulting song about his friends. They then appear in "The Girls in the Band," where they mock Nikki for not working and for her love of DawgToy when Nikki's enjoyment of the band is revealed. Their next appearance comes in "Clonesy," where Chrissy hires Jonesy as a temp at the Khaki Barn and the Clones are all charmed by Jonesy. The Clones then appear in "The Khaki Girl," where Kristen and Kirsten both apply to be the titular Khaki Girl but don't end up winning. Later, Chrissy and Kirsten are seen at the end of the episode, having spent a long night in the mall after a bout of food poisoning. Next, the Clones show up in "The Swami" where they initially fall for Jude's advice but end up giving up on it after an attempt to skateboard down the mall escalators ends in disaster. Kristen then shows up in "Cecil B. Delusioned," where she notices Nikki comforting Caitlin, and the group as a whole shows up in "The Birthday Boy," working at the Khaki Barn. They then appear in "Enter the Dragon," where they are creeped out by an overly-emotional Nikki doing work and wanting to be friends with them. After this, they are seen in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" where they remark upon how pretty Jen's older sister Courtney is. Their next appearance is in "The One with the Text Message," where they sell Jen a "Look At Me" dress and later reveal that they all plan to go to the dance together wearing the dress themselves, along the way showing that they have even synchronized their dance moves. They then show up in "Boo, Dude," where Jude pranks them by telling them that they can't use the phones due to the phone company sending steam through the wires. What makes this prank even more humiliating for them is the fact that the trio assume that they can't use their cell phones. Their final appearance in Season 1 comes in "Dude of the Living Dead". There, they get caught in the middle of the zombie apocalypse but end up joining the main group and Ron in order to survive. The Clones end up succumbing to the disease when Kristen gets scratched by a zombie Greeter Goddess and then transmits her infection to Chrissy by biting her–at which point Kirsten demands to be bitten in order not to be left out. In the end, the rest of the group ends up trapping the Clones in the back room of Stereo Shack, and when the Clones escape, Kristen ends up being the one that turns Nikki into a zombie. The first appearance of the Clones in Season 2 comes in "Deadbeat Poets Society". There, only Kristen and Kirsten appear. The duo dye their hair brunette in this episode, believing it to be a new trend, and end up turning their hair green trying to reverse their dye job when they spot Jen and Caitlin in blonde wigs and assume that blonde is back in fashion. They end up wearing the wigs themselves when Nikki gives them the wigs after getting them to compliment her. The Clones are then seen in "Career Day", where they begin treating Nikki as one of them when they learn that she got the career of "retail specialist" on her aptitude test. After this, they show up in "Fish and Make Up," where they find the relationship between Caitlin and Wade romantic and later ask Nikki to leave them alone when she asks them for advice. The Clones then appear in "Awake the Wyatt Within" planning to have a sleepover involving a hot tub, but have their plans ruined when Nikki shows them data about how easily bacteria spread in hot tubs. Their next appearance after this is in "Pillow Talk," where they watch Zargon the Amazeologist's show and later make fun of Nikki for running into a stop sign. They are then seen in "In a Retail Wonderland..." where Chrissy is initially unwilling to give Nikki time off to go to Acapulco with her parents but becomes more pliable and willing to let Nikki have time off when she realizes that doing so would irritate Nikki. After this, they show up in "Welcome to the Darth Side," where it is revealed that Chrissy is secretly a Star Wars fan and part of Darth's Jedi Knights Club. After this is revealed to the whole store by Nikki not keeping it a secret, Chrissy fires Nikki and hires a fourth Clone, Ashley. However, there it turns out that having a fourth Clone is actually bad for the chemistry of the group, as Ashley ends up taking commissions that Nikki would have ordinarily let the other Clones get. As a result, when Nikki returns to the store to ask for her job back, she readily receives it because the Clones would rather deal with Nikki's snark and rudeness than with the blandness created by having a store staffed entirely by Clones. After this, the Clones appear in "The New Guy," where Ron forces them to work harder with his drill-sergeant personality–a personality that rubs off on Kirsten, who is seen briefly commanding Chrissy and Kristen using the same tactics. The Clones are then seen in "Major Unfaithfulness," where they attempt to help Caitlin fix her bad haircut but only end up making it worse due to their lack of knowledge about the proper way to treat hair. They then show up in "Waiting to Ex-Sale," where they (along with the other fashionistas of the mall) go gaga over the new flip-flops they get in, and in "Losing Your Lemon" where they compliment Caitlin on having gotten her credit back while checking her out. Their next appearance following this episode comes in "The Hunted," where they are present for much of the episode's action and turn out to have all been individually dating Hunter. They then appear in "A Ding from Down Under" at Burger McFlipster's twice; the first time is when Kristen and Kirsten hear one of Wyatt's original meat-slinging songs and enjoy it, and the second time is when all three of them are seen standing in line with a bunch of other girls who have come to hear Wyatt sing and dine on the food he serves. The Clones are next seen in "The Wedding Destroyers". There, when merchandise starts to go missing from the Khaki Barn, they accuse Nikki of stealing it without any proof. Despite their allegations being based purely on their dislike of Nikki, they call Ron in to watch over her, force Nikki to use a see-through purse for her belongings rather than her usual backpack, and harass her at work. This ends up irritating Nikki to the point that she quits, which makes the Clones happy until the real culprit (Stanley) is revealed. At this point, they bargain with Nikki to get Nikki to take her job back so that she doesn't complain to Head Office about how they treated her–a bargain that Nikki eventually accepts. The Clones then show up in "Jonesy's Low Mojo". where they notice Nikki offering to get them coffee due to having a crush on Stone and are confused and worried by it, especially since every previous time that Nikki has done so she has tampered with the coffee in some way. Kirsten then appears in "Smarten Up," where she informs the group of a pregnant woman being stuck in the Khaki Barn changing rooms and later ends up going out with Josh. They are then seen as a whole in "Dirty Work," where they are confused as to why Stone would go out with Nikki but end up allowing Nikki to use socks as ammunition to throw at Stone when he breaks up with Nikki. "Over Exposed" is the next major appearance of the Clones. There, Chrissy quits the Khaki Barn to go work at the Soft Rock Café, and Kristen and Kirsten find themselves without a leader. Since they are born followers, they begin to emulate Nikki. This leads to Nikki being the leader of a posse that acts rude to customers and doesn't do any work at all. Eventually, though, Nikki decides to show her work off to Chrissy, which causes Chrissy to quit her job at the Soft Rock Café and retake her managerial position at the Khaki Barn, which has the effect of bringing Kristen and Kirsten back into the fold. Kristen and Kirsten are then seen in "A Crime of Fashion" where they laugh upon seeing a thong-clad mannequin of Jude roll through the Khaki Barn, and are seen again in "Spring Fling" where they both attend the dance. All three girls then appear in "Snow Job," where they fix Jen's hairdo after Robbie messes it up and then convince Caitlin to go stag to the dance when they reveal that they're all going stag as well. Kristen and Kirsten then show up in "Sweet 6teen," where they are excited to hear about Caitlin's plans for her big 16th birthday party, and are later seen in "Baby, You Stink" celebrating the arrival at the Khaki Barn of fruity hair clips. The group as a whole is then seen in "Selling Out To The Burger Man," helping Caitlin shop at the Khaki Barn while Les Bland pays up until Nikki intervenes and stops Caitlin from shopping. They are then seen in "The Journal" making fun of Jen until Nikki mocks them with a claim that they have hairy backs. After this, Kristen and Kirsten appear in "Silent Butt Deadly," where they witness Jonesy and Nikki making up in the Khaki Barn. After this all three of them are seen in "Wrestlemania," where they are scared by Nikki's disheveled appearance, and in "Another Day at the Office," where they trick Nikki into looking stupid and spend the rest of the episode being pranked by Nikki in retaliation. They then appear in "Oops, I Dialed It Again" where they are shocked to witness Nikki actually trying to sell goods at the Khaki Barn in order to earn commissions. They then show up running a gift-wrapping stand with Mrs. Wong in "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas." After this, the Clones are seen in "Insert Name Here" complaining about Jonesy's latest scam blocking them from selling clothes, and in "All Pets Are Off" where they mistake Jude's voice for that of God when Jude gets stuck in the air vents. Chrissy then appears in "J is For Genius" as part of Nikki's way of exposing Jonesy as a fraud, and it is revealed at the end of that episode that Kristen is actually smarter than Nikki when IQ was measured. They then appear in "Bicker Me Not" when they fall in love with Gracie Bickerson and let her become one of them after hiring her on to help at the Khaki Barn. After this, Kristen and Kirsten are seen in "The One with the Cold Sore," where they get cast as extras in the movie being filmed at the mall, and again in "Double Date" where they turn out to have been dating Grady and end up joining Tricia's anti-male force. The Clones as a whole then appear in "Fashion Victims" where they begin selling Jonesy's fashions at the Khaki Barn, in "Opposites Attack" where they make fun of Nikki's messed-up love life, and in "6 Teens and A Baby," where they put Nikki on security tape duty so she can find out who shoplifted from the Khaki Barn. The Clones next major appearance comes in "Quit It." There, the importance of Nikki to the proper functioning of the Khaki Barn is proven again when she quits her job there. Nikki's quitting leads a stressed Chrissy to begin yelling at the other two Clones, driving down their job satisfaction, and both Kristen and Kirsten are overjoyed when Nikki returns, as it means that Chrissy is yelling at Nikki instead of at them. After this, the Clones only appear in "Out Of This World," "Role Reversal," and "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2." In "Out of This World," Chrissy is the only one who appears, when she calls Nikki in order to get her to come back to work. In "Role Reversal," all three appear and introduce Jean to the Khaki Barn when she takes a temporary job there. Finally, in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" all three are seen in the store reacting to Nikki's speech when Nikki quits, appear in the farewell video for Nikki, and appear in the food court during the final shot of the show. Appearances *"Take This Job and Squeeze It" *"The Big Sickie" *"Deck the Mall" *"The Sushi Connection" *"Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" (no lines) *"Employee of the Month" *"Idol Time at the Mall" *"The Girls in the Band" *"Clonesy" *"The Khaki Girl" *"The Swami" *"Cecil B. Delusioned" (Kristen only) *"The Birthday Boy" *"Enter the Dragon" *"It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" *"The One with the Text Message" *"Boo, Dude" *"6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" *"Deadbeat Poets Society" (Kristen and Kirsten only) *"Career Day" *"Fish and Make Up" *"Awake the Wyatt Within" *"Pillow Talk" *"In a Retail Wonderland..." *"Welcome to the Darth Side" *"The New Guy" *"Major Unfaithfulness" *"Waiting to Ex-Sale" *"Losing Your Lemon" *"The Hunted" *"A Ding from Down Under" (Chrissy doesn't speak) *"The Wedding Destroyers" *"Jonesy's Low Mojo" *"Smarten Up" (Kirsten only) *"Dirty Work" *"Over Exposed" *"A Crime of Fashion" (Kristen and Kirsten only, no lines)) *"Spring Fling" (Kristen and Kirsten only) *"Snow Job" *"Sweet 6teen" (Kristen and Kirsten only) *"Baby, You Stink" (Kristen and Kirsten only) *"Selling Out To The Burger Man" *"The Journal" *"Silent Butt Deadly" (Kristen and Kirsten only) *"Wrestlemania" *"Another Day at the Office" *"Oops, I Dialed It Again" *"How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas" *"Insert Name Here" *"All Pets Are Off" *"J is For Genius" (Chrissy only) *"Bicker Me Not" *"The One with the Cold Sore" (Kristen and Kirsten only) *"Double Date" (Kristen and Kirsten only) *"Fashion Victims" *"Opposites Attack" *"6 Teens and A Baby" *"Quit It" *"Out Of This World" *"Role Reversal" *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" *"Vote, Dude!" (Kristen and Kirsten only, Kristen doesn't speak) Trivia *The Clones are highly dependent on each other. *The Clones' character design is a possible nod to the Bimbettes of Disney's Beauty and the Beast; both trios of girls have blond hair and one Bimbette wears a red dress in comparison to the red shirts of The Clones. Chrissy's hairstyle is also similar to theirs. *They are frequently seen interacting with each other, Nikki and occasionally Caitlin and Jonesy, but they rarely interact with Jen, Jude, or Wyatt. *In "Employee of the Month," it is shown that the Khaki Barn contains a brainwashing machine. Not only that, but Kristen and Kirsten are when we see them identical in personality, devoted to the Khaki Barn, and quite possibly have each been the employee of the month. Given that the employee of the month is brainwashed to be completely devoted to the Khaki Barn and have no personality of their own, it is quite plausible that Kristen and Kirsten were not Clones before the series started, but at some point were both brainwashed and became the almost identical girls we see. **Continuing on this train of thought, Chrissy knows of the brainwashing machine and is willing to use it on Nikki. This means that she is in favor of, or at least not in opposition to, the Khaki Barn's ideal of de-individualization and conformity. It is unknown whether she goes along with it to further her own ends or whether she was a victim of the machine who retained some of her personality while becoming devoted to the Khaki Barn. Of course, given that she leaves for the Soft Rock Café in "Over Exposed", it's likely that she was able to break the spell of the machine but does go along with it for her own purposes. *In "A Ding from Down Under", it's implied that Kirsten may have a crush on Wyatt, because she mentions that she thinks he's cute. *While they may not seem smart, we know that Kristen actually is smart because she beat Nikki on the IQ test by 2 points, and, as revealed in "J is For Genius," Nikki's in the top 5 percentile (which equates to having an IQ of 124 or higher). **However, despite this, Chrissy is depicted as the smartest among the Clones due to her practicality, being that she's the head manager of the Khaki Barn. *The Clones are voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow (Chrissy), Stephanie Anne Mills (Kirsten) and Lauren Lipson (Kristen). *All of their names are variations of the female name, Christina. *Kristen strongly resembles Lindsay from Total Drama, though that show came out three years after this show aired. **Ironically, Stephanie Ann Mills, Kristen's voice actress, later voiced Lindsay. *Among the Clones, Chrissy could be the most distinguishable for these reasons: **She stands out more so than the other two whenever they are all together (especially considering her position at the Khaki Barn to be its head manager). **Her hair is in a darker shade of blonde, while the other two had both of theirs in a lighter shade. **She's notably much smarter than the other two, especially from the fact that it's revealed that she's secretly a nerd, and was further evident as she's a member of Darth's "Jedi Knight Club", revealed in "Welcome to the Darth Side"'. *During the show, Kirsten's and Kristen's voice actresses abruptly and erroneously alter occasionally, while Chrissy's remains constant. *When Nikki was briefly a Clone via brainwashing, her top is pink instead of red, making hers the only one who had this. Gallery The Clones shocked at Nikki.jpg|The Clones shocked at Nikki. GrabbedFrame48.jpg|The Clones bring Nikki's backpack. The Clones mad.jpg|The Clones angry at Nikki. The Clones in Look at Me dresses.jpg|The Clones in "Look at Me" dresses. Plotting.png|Chrissy making a plan. BClones02.jpg|Kristen and Kirsten as brunettes. Vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h40m16s158.jpg|Kristen and Kirsten overprocess. ClonesBlondeAgain.jpg|Kristen and Kirsten wearing blonde wigs. CloneSlammedHand.jpg|Nikki closing the cash register on Kirsten's hand. ClonesAwww.jpg|The Clones touched by Jonesy and Nikki making up. The Clones dressed up as barbies.jpg|The Clones dressed as Barbies for Halloween. Not the Khaki Barn Too.png|Chrissy putting up the "Banned Caitlin" sign. Threatening the Clones.png|Nikki threatening the Clones. Mrs. Wong with 2 Clones.png|Kirsten and Kristen watching Mrs. Wong dance at the gift-wrapping table. Gracie with Two Clones.png|Kirsten and Chrissy with Gracie. 3 Clones and a Nikki.png|The Clones with Nikki unboxing the new inventory. The Clones not knowing what clothing to choose.jpg|Trying to choose clothes. Mad Chrissy.png|Chrissy taking command. Ashley.jpg|Ashley: "The Fourth Clone" according to Nikki. 01.png|Nikki beside Kristen and Kirsten... 03.png|whom Jonesy's odor disgusts. Tt0439341318.jpg|Kirsten auditions for a movie. Brainshare.png|Kirsten and Kristen share an enemy and, as Nikki theorizes, a brain. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters